


Até que nos vejamos de novo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Fluff, M/M, Puzzles, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Dorian dá a Bull um presente para passar o tempo até que se encontrem novamente.





	Até que nos vejamos de novo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until we meet again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653612) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Depois que Bull deixou Skyhold, quase uma semana se passou antes que tivesse a chance de se sentar e abrir o presente de Dorian. O que quer que fosse, Dorian fez tudo o que podia para o manter em segredo, e lhe entregou timidamente, dizendo que era algo para passar o tempo até se verem novamente, para que Bull não sentisse tanto a falta dele, e por causa disso, Bull não tinha certeza se deveria o abrir na frente de alguém. Não que ele se importaria de mostrar qualquer coisa para os Chargers, mas dependendo do que fosse, Dorian não gostaria que se tornasse público, e Bull sempre fazia o possível para respeitar os desejos de Dorian.

Quando ele abriu o pacote, ficou surpreso ao ver uma pequena caixa de desafios, o que não estava esperando, mas era intrigante mesmo assim. Ele e Dorian partilhavam um interesse por desafios e jogos mentais, apesar de Dorian normalmente preferir o tipo de jogo no qual pudesse trapacear, mas não tanto porque precisava, mas porque manipular alguém era um exercício muito melhor do que qualquer desafio mental que pudesse encontrar.

Ele analisou a caixa cuidadosamente, a girando e seguindo cada padrão com os dedos. Ela parecia ter múltiplos compartimentos independentes, bem como múltiplas fechaduras baseadas em desafios diferentes. Só por essa análise inicial, podia ver que precisaria de meses para solucionar tudo, talvez até mais tempo, considerando o quão pouco tempo livre ele tinha esses dias, como todo o trabalho que tinham. Dorian fez uma boa escolha, se queria que Bull passasse várias horas pensando nele, não que um presente fosse necessário para isso.

Bull se sentou mais confortavelmente na cama e começou a trabalhar no desafio. Depois de alguns minutos, um diminuto compartimento se abriu, revelando um pequeno pergaminho. Bull cuidadosamente o desenrolou, e teve que apertar o olho para ler a mensagem.

Dorian realmente queria aproveitar o espaço que tinha ao mesmo, até se esforçou para fazer uma letra bem desenhada, mostrando claramente que tinha estudado caligrafia em algum momento, o que não era surpreendente com seu histórico. Bull conhecia muito bem a letra normal de Dorian, e a decifrar era mais difícil do que a maioria dos códigos que conhecia, mesmo que Dorian alegasse que era perfeitamente clara, e também mais rápida de escrever.

“Espero que essa mensagem lhe encontre bem. Dependendo de quando abrir isso, podemos ter acabado de nos ver. Você já sente a minha falta? Quando quer que encontre essa mensagem, imagine que estou pensando em você. Até que nos vejamos de novo. Sempre seu, Dorian,” dizia a mensagem.

Bull não pode evitar um sorriso, por mais que Dorian tentasse esconder isso, era um verdadeiro romântico. Bull teve que lutar contra o desejo de solucionar o próximo, decidindo aproveitar os desafios com calma. Haveria muito tempo antes que se vissem novamente, e ele gostava da ideia de sempre ter algo novo de Dorian com ele.


End file.
